life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Interestingly Reused Assets (Prequel)
Many of the game assets from Life is Strange by Dontnod Entertainment were reused in Life is Strange: Before the Storm by Deck Nine Games. This article lists some interestingly reused game assets. Episode One - "Awake" License Plate The 978 AM license plate was originally seen in David Madsen's garage in Life is Strange's second episode. In Before the Storm, the same plate appears in the Old Mill behind the bar area.A dirtier version of the plate could also be found in the hideout at the junkyard in the original game. The 978 AM plate was one of the few plates in Life is Strange which did not appear to be referencing a famous TV show. As this particular plate is being reused at this location, this may be causing a minor inconsistency between Before the Storm and Life is Strange. Oregon_plate-BtS-Clean.png|The reused plate from David's garage in the original game. Victoria's Shoes An original game asset called TX_Fab_VictoriaShoes02_D was reused and placed on Chloe Price's shelving in her bedroom. This game asset was originally found on the floor of Victoria Chase's dorm room in Life is Strange. vics-shoes-chloes-room.png|Victoria's shoes in Chloe's room. Jefferson's Car The car across the street at the Price household is the same one Jefferson drives and also has the same number plate.Reddit post by /u/magicarrot Chloe's Neighbor's Bicycle A bicycle can be seen lying on the floor on the sidewalk, next to Chloe's house in Before the Storm. The exact same bicycle can be seen leaning against a bench in Blackwell Academy's campus in Life is Strange. Victoria's Lioness Plushie During Chloe's dreams, a lioness plushie can be seen on the back seat of William's car. The same plushie could be found in Victoria's room in Life is Strange. lionessplushie-bts.png|''Before the Storm'' lionessplushie-lis.png|''Life is Strange'' William's Car TBA images Max's Guitar In the backstage area of the Drama Lab, a guitar completely identical to the one used by Maxine Caulfield in Life is Strange can be seen. guitar1.jpg Episode Two - "Brave New World" Two Whales Dinner Placemat In the junkyard, Chloe can come across an old placemat from the Two Whales diner. This placemat can be seen on the floor of the hideout in Life is Strange. placemat-bts-junkyard.png|''Before the Storm'' Diner-placemat-screen.png|''Life is Strange'' Glow-in-the-Dark Action Figure During the second episode of Before the Storm, an action figure can be seen on a display shelf in Eliot's room. Towards the beginning of the third episode of Life is Strange, the same figure can be seen in Victoria's room. vicfigure-bts.png|''Before the Storm'' vicfigure-lis.png|''Life is Strange'' Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" Victoria's Shoes Again Victoria's shoes appear again in Rachel Amber's bedroom. As mentioned earlier on this article, these shoes first appeared on the floor of Victoria's dorm room in Life is Strange. vics-shoes-rachels-room2.png|Victoria's shoes in Rachel's room. Hospital Room The hospital room in Before the Storm, where Rachel is in looks similar to Kate's hospital room in Life is Strange.Reddit post by /u/MattFerrell Notes References Category:Before the Storm Category:Special Content Category:Special Content (Before the Storm) Category:Season 1